Remnants
by CloudNinRookie107
Summary: AU This story takes place during the tamers time in the digiworld. An old friend of Rika's returns but will he be welcome by the rest his fellow tamers? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!UPDATED! THERE HAS BEEN A SLIGHT REVISION IN CHAPTER 2.
1. Prologue

1

Hey! It's been a while since I have written because of school work and what not but the Queen is back with a vengeance, I am ready to try out some new ideas including this one story that has been swimming around in my head. Unfortunately this story isn't a TakatoRuki fic for all of u TakatoRuki fan's but it is still good none the less. Besides if you want Takato and Rika read my other fic _Tamers Reloaded. _ But I assure you that if you enjoyed that fic you'll like this one.

Queen Jay out.

**Bold -** Song lyrics

_Italics-_ memories/flashbacks

'...' Thinking

" ..." Speaking

-...- telepathy

All tamers except for Ryo , are thirteen.

Ryo is fourteen.

Oh and by the way lets just pretend that Suzy ,Ai and Mako are the same age - seven.

Prologue

The sun rose over the jagged Tokyo landscape , draping the city in a blanket of a tinted yellow light. Students were exiting their classes chatting about the up coming weekend while others were worried about the up coming exams. Each of them seemed so happy and care free. He hated it.

A secluded raven haired teen marched down the halls of his school with his backpack slung over his back. He was adorned in a green blazer , white collared shirt , black tie , grey slacks, and brown shoes. The boy's hair was in a tousled short cut, but it was somewhat tamed by the gel that gave the locks their shine in the afternoon air. Jaden waltzed out of the school's court yard with his dark hazel eyes staring up at the collage colored sky , letting his mind wonder to a person whom he had not seen in quite some time. Holding up one hand he counted on his fingers and glared up at them with a childish curiosity that he had only shone to his closest friend.

" Let's see... one ... two..!.." Arching his eye brow a bit confused , he ventured into the subway mumbling the entire way. " Three months" He didn't know that it had been that long. Placing his I pod nano's ear buds into their respective places with his volume up to maximum blaring the song 'How to Save a Life' by the Fray. The young man let his mind lead him into his own world away from the reality that he craved to leave.

_A young dark haired troublemaker dashes down the street s of his neighborhood , with a soda can in his left hand . The scruffy ten year old was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a red hooded sweatshirt , white sneakers , and a white cap twisted backwards on his head. _

" _Come back here Jaden Kazuma!"_

_An eccentric cashier was trucking behind the kid through the crowd but the young thief dipped and dodged the taller adults with ease losing the cashier in the mass crowd. The boy smirked impishly to himself as he made it to a back ally not knowing that he would soon run into something or rather ...someone._

"_Ooofffff!!!!!" _

_He felt like he had just slammed heads with a truck. Holding rubbing the front of his forehead that now bore a bulging red spot. Squinting his eyes open the disoriented boy slowly began to regain his vision and composure. Glancing around his eyes landed on a girl at least a year younger than him. She wore a blue dress, red shoes, white frilly socks , a white t shirt, and had her shiny orange hair with light highlights tied in a high, spiky ponytail with a red ribbon. Her forehead an equally red spot along with other bruises on her entire body that appeared to be something other than the fall. The mischievous young boy automatically forgot what he was going to yell to the girl by her soft violet eyes._

" _Are you OK ?" He asked with the stolen soda can completely forgotten. The dark haired boy surprisingly sprung to his feet and helped the slightly beaten girl up to her feet. She gave the boy a quick nod but before she could attempt a real response a group of older boys were running toward the young elementary schoolers._

" _Well if it isn't the bastard baby." taunted the leader with his three accomplices snickering behind him. The gang's leader had dirty blond hair tied in a low ponytail with emerald eyes and wore a green private school uniform. From his British accent the troublemaker could tell he was from another side of town , the snobby part. " You want to cry for your papa , shitty." _

_ The boy glared heatedly at the comment with his hands clench into fists but reluctantly held his tongue. Even though he was the best fighter in his neighborhood , the guys in front of the two were thirteen by their obviously pimple dotted faces. He stepped up in front of the violet eyed girl protectively._

" _Leave her alone." _

" _Look Erich it seems here that the bastard baby has a little boyfriend." One of the preteens snickered to the leader , who had practically a pizza on his face from the numerous zits on his skin. _

" _Let's have some fun with him." The leader swung at the kid but before Jaden could react the one called Erich was laying out on the concrete with a bloody nose_.

" _My name is Rika!" the girl shouted proudly. _

" _No way!" the black haired boy could gap in amazement at what the girl now known as Rika had just done. ' She's almost as tough as me!' _

" _Get em !!!" Bellowed James as he scrambled off of the ground and attacked the two. _

_The gang of preteens were putting their all into the street scuffle but the kids were holding up their own pretty well. When Rika hit one guy Jaden would immediately follow up with a tackle of his own. The two of them made a pretty decent team. Unfortunately as a good team as the kids were the fourteen year olds' strength quickly over powered them. They were soon lying in the dirt , slowly inching backward to the ally's brick wall._

' _Great!' Jaden non stirring kept on his opponent bracing for the worst until_ _there was an echo of a powerful voice bouncing through the ally. _

_Rika peeked behind the bullies to see her father standing dauntlessly with his dark violet eyes gleaming in the sunlight._

" _Papa!!!!" Rika cried gleefully as she turned her attention back to Erich and his gang. " You're gonna get it now!" _

" _Are you and your friend OK Rika?" _

_She nodded happily with a large grin plastered over her face. _

" _Good." the young father's loving gaze soon turned deadly as he glowered at the group of children in front of him. "Now. As for you I suggest you stay away from these two unless ," he rolled up his shirt sleeves revealing a well chiseled lean arms with hands that looked like they had been through many street battles. " You would rather fight me, that is."_

_The man stated his words with a calm yet inflamed tone that bewitched the young Jaden , he had never heard anyone sound like that. Clarity. Calm . Determined. Impassioned. This man before him was amazing._

" _Let's get out of here." _

_ The gang scurried off to the nearest back only to find boy at the dead end ,the same age as them glaring at them from the top of a make shift fencing created from wood. He bore a menacing grin over his handsome features wearing the same green blazers that they did. He had similar features to the child called Jaden, only difference was that he had brown hair instead of black and had a stoic demeanor unlike the trouble making one that the young Jaden had. _

" _Hey boys..." Crackling his knuckles the teen hopped off of the fencing to finish what the young father started._

_Back with Rika and Jaden the two of them were saying their goodbyes. Bending down on Jaden's level Rika's powerful father grinned warmly at him with an out reached hand. " You are a strong young man. Thank you for helping my daughter." Taking the large hand in his own smaller one the young boy could only stutter a small 'your welcome'. _

" _So what's your name ? Introduce yourself to my daughter and I." _

" _oh..uh...my name's Kazuma Jaden I mean...Ja-" but before the boy could correct himself the girl before introduced herself._

" _Nonaka Rika." she replied playing along with her new found friend and the two shook hands._

Sighing to himself the now fourteen year old Jaden glanced up at the neon letters on the train's location. The train had taken a while to reach his neighborhood so it was now evening instead of afternoon. But Jaden was just satisfied that he had finally arrived on his side of town. Waltzing through the crowded streets , the young fighter had made it to the towering apartment building and lazily took the elevator up to the apartment he shared with his guardian.

"Hey bro! Took you long enough."

Who turned out also to be his older brother Zane. The other street brawler had a rock band and did not have as much time as he would like so Jaden had taken his place in the so called street hierarchy at the age of twelve. He was already in his senior year of college where Jaden was in his freshman year of high school. Even though Jaden was a street fighter he was very intelligent and that is what made him rise up in the ranks to be able to skip eighth grade. He had gotten that from his mother or that's what Zane had told him. But the martial artist wasn't the cocky type so he attempted to keep to himself most of the time.

" Whatever..." he mumbled as he sauntered into the back hallway and into his room. It had all the basics of course, Tv , computer desk etc., along with a deck that over looked the city. After a long shower ,the young teen plopped onto his bed inadvertently listening to his brother having sex with his girlfriend in the next room. He hated that. The only reason that Zane even had the numerous girls over was because the idiot was too cheap to get a hotel room.

'Why does he always have to bring his sluts home?!' Jaden fumed.

Glancing over at his dresser that was within arms length behind him , Jaden reached into one of the smaller drawers revealing a black D- Arc outlined in platinum. Holding the item above his head , tightly closing his eyes focusing only on the rain pounding against his screen door. He detested it here. All he wanted was to see her again. Even though it had only been three months since the two had communicated it felt longer. He had not even seen her in person for two years.

' I wonder what she looks like now.'

Yes he's seen her in pictures that she had sent him but they were only from photo shoots that her mom had forced her to take. Jaden wanted to see the real Rika not the cold hearted girl that she had made others to believe but the young woman inside that he knew was under all of that bravado. Blushing to himself the fighter hurriedly pushed out the thoughts that came to him. With the combination of the 'noises' that were emanating from the room beside and his thoughts of his friend Jaden blamed his urges on hormones. Pulling the covers over his head in frustration desperately tried to force the thoughts from his mind but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

' I am so GLAD that we are leaving tomorrow!!!!!!!'

With that last thought Jaden drifted to sleep, welcoming the darkness that consumed him as well as the subconscious thoughts that he figured that he could no longer ignore enter his dreams.

Well what do you think? Please REVIEW!!!!!!! I will take all criticisms. Queen Jay out.


	2. Chapter 1

1

Hey ppls!!! I've got another chapter up !!!!!

I don't own Digimon!!!!!! I only own my own character Jaden as well as any of the possible OC that I will include. From one of my reviewers I was told that the last chapter didn't cover some of the bases. Sorry bout that. ( rubs the back of head with a sheepish grin)But that's what chapter one is for right? Lol!!!! Now then let's get on with this story.

Queen Jay out.

**Bold -**Song lyrics

_Italics -_ memories/flashbacks

**_Bold italics _**- dreams

" ..." - speaking

' ...' thoughts

-...- telepathy

Chapter one

Zane crept out of his bed with blurred vision. His tangled brown hair draped over his face making his appearance even more disheveled , accompanied with his heart decorated under ware and black t-shirt. He was disturbed by a soft but audible mumbling coming out of his younger brother's room. Scratching his stomach slothfully , the former leader of the neighborhood's brawlers slowly cracked open his brother's bedroom door and could do nothing but try to hold his composure.

Jaden was sprawled out on his bed with his arms and legs spread out. The sheets were entangled and slewed across his entire body as a small trail of drool ran down the corner of his mouth. There was a name that crept out of the boy's mouth in a ragged slur. His hair was roughly tangled making his head look like a dandelion, each strand shooting out in all directions. At first Zane couldn't figure out who his brother was mumbling about but after a split second everything sunk in.

"So you're dreamin' about your girlfriend again!" Zane roared boastfully.

Jaden's entire body immediately tumbled out of the bed landing on the floor with a sickening thud. Zane on the other hand was almost placed into convulsions from the pain in his sides from laughing so hard.

"Shove it Zane!" Jaden yelled.

"Hey if she was a little bit older I would have gotten with her by now." Zane stated nonchalantly with a shrug.

" Ok. That's gross."Jaden mumbled under his breath as he sat up in a hunched position , scratching his head. "Like you would stand a chance with her anyways."

" And what's that supposed to mean?" Zane asked a bit offended.

" Bro, your wearing underwear with hearts on them," the street fighter motioned toward his brother's current state with a face of false disgust. " Besides she's not your type anyway."

Zane watched with interest as his brother grabbed some clothes out of a nearby drawer and sauntered into his bathroom to change. Waiting for a couple a seconds before the right time Zane finally broke the silence.

" So you're saying that you'd be her type?" he replied urbanely with a perverted smirk.

"Yeah." It took just a little less under a second before he realized what he had just admitted. " no!!! wait that's no-" The tamer scrambled to get out of the bathroom half dressed with his jeans only raised half way up his legs and he tumbled over them. He landed smack dab in the middle of the floor face first. Zane again went into a set of convulsions and left his brother to get dressed. But not before yelling out a rather threatening comment that would ruin the young street fighter's reputation.

" I am definitely going to post that on YouTube!!!!! Ha ha ha haa hha !!!"

"Are you OK Jaden?"

The embarrassed tamer turned around to see his partner Koromon bouncing out from under his bed , clearly concerned. Unlike most Koromon Jaden's was a light grey color rather than the conventional pink. The little guy was only the in training form as a result of the giant pig that appeared in Shinjuku a week ago. The power drain from that weird green energy field had caused the digimon to go into a sleep so he had to recharge. Even though it had been over two weeks since the attack there were still remnants of the digimon's digital field which meant that now was their chance to bring the fight to who ever was sending these guys. The two of them already had an idea of who this group was but the unstoppable team had to be sure. That pig had confirmed those suspicions. The Devas had to be stopped and they were the ones to do it.

Finishing putting on his clothes - a pair of loose fitted blue jeans , a white t shirt under a red hooded work out jacket with a white stripe across his chest , on his feet were a simple pair of white and blue etnies. Swinging his black duffle bag over his shoulder, he gripped his D-arc in his right hand and placed a pair of black shades over his eyes.

" I'll be right back Koromon."

Jaden marched out of his room , and ventured down the hall to the kitchen. His brother was cooking over the stove ,now wearing a pair of sweat pants. The older boy turned his attention away from his cooking notice his brother as he first trotted in.

" So, you're going to leave aren't you?" he asked confidently as he placed the now fully cooked eggs onto a plate. Zane could tell his brother was caught off guard by the way his eyes moved slightly wider. " Don't give me that look. If you want to go then go, it's not like I can stop you." Zane had a wide smirk on his face as he spoke with a neutral demeanor. " But I think you will need something before you leave."

The older boy rummaged through his sweat's pockets to reveal a small flat cylinder container and held it up to his brother with toothy grin. "You'll have to go looking decent" He tossed it to him and got up from his chair , walking up with a warm smile on his face. It was a jar of hair gel that they used to slick his hair back before a fight.

" Good luck bro." he stated sincerely before knocking him in the back of the head, leaving a large lump on the back of Jaden's head. " Just don't screw it up alright. If you want to talk to this girl stop being such a serious guy! Crack a smile!" Zane reinforced his claims with a very much enthusiasm and energy , all the while not knowing of what his brother was truly trying to tell him.

'What the - ? He thinks that I'm goin to talk to Rika ...' Jaden thought sweatdropping as Zane continued to rant. Taking a deep sigh the mumbled a small 'fine' before going back to his bedroom. ' my brother can be an idiot at times.' In the process Jaden put some of the gel in his hands and he slicked his hair back into his fighter style.

With that last thought Jaden closed his door and commanded Koromon to get ready. The small digimon hopped into the air as a white light emanating from the D-arc and surrounded his entire body. A moment later emerged the digmon's true form. Blackwargreymon.

" Let's Go !" Jaden mounted his partner as they took to the air and headed to the nearest portal. " Where did you find it Black wargreymon?"

" I found it at an abandoned warehouse by the shoreline while you were getting dinner from a local fisherman yesterday. We should be there momentarily."

" Good. We don't have that much time."

Landing at the city bay , the two of them teleported into the warehouse with a modify card. Upon entry they witnessed a bright yellow light among the scattered debris. Taking a deep breath Jaden and his partner stepped into the portal.

Meanwhile a group of people about his age were already in the digital plane. Unfortunately these group of Tamers weren't exactly making a good start. Four of their team members had just been swept into a data stream which could have teleported them to any part of the digital world. One light haired tamer extremely hated the situation but considering the circumstances she had no choice. Her head was still aching from the fall into the canyon the day earlier. Her small group found refuge with two elderly digimon , Jijimon and Babamon , to say the least the two of them were an odd couple. They would fight for the fun of it. That love hate relationship reminded her of an old friend of hers that she had kept in contact with in spite of her ice queen persona. She smirked to herself at the thought of seeing him after these past years.

' He probably has finally grown a real backbone, the big baby.'

Unfortunately for Rika her reminiscing would have to end, thanks to two certain males.

" You have got to be kidding me." she griped. Turning around the tamer glared vehemently at the two boys with her hands clenched into fists by her sides. " I thought I told the two of you to stay by the flag."

" Well we thought that we could help you." Kazu replied with a weary smile as the wind continued to whip around them in carrying countless grains of sand. The ice queen only stared at the two dolts with a cartoonish stare of idiocy.

'Can these two get any more useless.'

" Rika."

" What is it Renamon?" she asked as the group turned in the direction the kitsune was staring in.

" It's another data stream. We better get out of here." the young tamer replied pushing up her glasses to get a better view of the column of mauve light. The tower appeared to be quite a distance away but Rika did not want to take any chances.

" It's not that close."

" Yeah we've got plenty of time." Kenta piped up as he rested his hands behind his head.

Unfortunately the three teens , the data stream had picked up speed and barreled down the desert plane toward them. The tower had came upon them so fast that the next thing that they knew the group landed face first into white sand.

"Where are we ?" asked Kenta as he picked up his glasses out of the sand.

" Is this some kind of clock?"

"I doubt it if it was kind of clock there would have been grandfather in it or something."

A silently boiling Rika was finally reaching her breaking point, clenching her hands into fists into the sand she slowly began to count in her head. After that she tried repeating to herself how this entire blow up would be pointless but failed at it miserably. There was entirely no way anyone could stop what was about to occur. Rika had reached her melting point and was giong to take out all of her anguish on the person (s) nearest to her.

" QUIET!!!!!!!" She proclaimed rising to her feet glaring at the two bakas with a glare that would even scare away the Devas.

All the two boys could do was stare back at the red head in shock and fear. Both praying for someone to help them escape her wrath.

The other members of the trio's group were searching the wasteland area for them. Leomon was carrying Jeri on his shoulder while the other remaing tamers were on foot. Terriermon was doing a horrible impression of a mime while trying to fight against the wind. Henry watched his partner in embarrassment while their registered leader , Takato , was in the front with his partner Guilmon. The red dino was currently on the ground sniffing around Renamon's scent. They had come across the flag no later than a couple of minutes ago before starting on this quest. Until they came to a halt.

" What is it boy?"

" That's the end of the trail. The scent disappears here. " Guilmon replied in a high pitch tone.

" Well maybe they went into that building, to escape the storm." Jeri suggested pointing at the small temple like structure.

" All right let's go in, It's not like we're having any luck here."

While these group of tamers were just searching for one another , a single tamer was wondering through the sand area with his partner at his side. Jaden had his head down with his hood covering it and shades covering his eyes. The two had landed a couple of hours after the group of tamers from Shinjuku and were trying to get their bearings.

" Have you ever seen this place before Blackwargreymon?" Jaden asked in slight awe as he observed the gears and poles in the sky making the area resemble the image of a clock.

" No I have been to the digital world and seen many places." the fighter replied earnestly. " But...I have never come across a place with ,such strange surroundings."

" Well we've been here for far too long." Jaden was getting inpatient , dragging his feet in the sand was not his idea of a search and battle mission. But then again complaining would not get them any closer to the sovereign. Taking out his D-arc the street fighter notice that there were three other people in South of their coordinates and one happened to be a tamer based on the light blue that appeared on top of one of the individual red points.

"It appears that there are others close body." the mega suggested.

" You 're right. Let's hurry before we lose the signal."

Mounting his partner the tamer soared through the air in a blink of an eye. The two soared through the skies with ease , listening to the silence of the area. Unlike most of the areas that the two had been to in the digital world there was something different about it.

" This must be this realm's digital world."

" So this world is our digital world it's not the one with a primary village." Jaden deduced scanning over the desolate wasteland with a distaste. " Which means that your theory was right the digimon here aren't reconfigured."

" Yes they are simply destroyed." the dark digimon replied in his trademark sullen demeanor. " You're quadrant seems to go by a different set of rules than the one I was transported from."

" Yeah." Jaden grew a playful smirk merge over his lips. " Looks like we have to make a new game strategy."

" What do you have in mind?" the mega asked out of pure habit , knowing full well that his partner is a master at concocting plans.

" Well if we can figure out what these other tamers know we can use it to our advantage. You know how much I prefer to work alone."

"Jaden this on coming threat is more powerful than anyone I have ever faced. As much as it pains me to say it we will have to work together with them."

" What about your ultimate opponent?" the tamer smirked as his partner slightly tensed his body at the sound of a fight. That was one of the things that made the two of them a good team. Both of them were always up for a good fight ,it validated them. They both used their fists to define themselves , it was the only way they knew how. The two of them hungered for something more. Something that neither of the two had been yet to find. This was the reason that Azulongmon had decided to allow the mega to be reborn in primary village and teleported to Jaden's realm. As a team the two of them had traveled to the other dimension that was guarded by Azulongmon to aid the digidestined. The group was a decent team in Jaden's opinion, except that gogglehead Davis who had to nerve to call himself a leader. With an ego that large the Tamer was surprised that his goggle's strap hadn't broken from the sheer size of his head , but the angst toward the gogglehead was nothing compared to that dick Ryo. Turns out that his partner digimon is Blackwargreymon's ultimate opponent. The tamers' meeting was ,to say the least, a friendly one. There was something about the guy that made Jaden want to punch his face in. His 'perfect' act that he put on for others was what really pushed his buttons. All of the fans that he had would probably drop to his feet if the guy told them to. It was as if the kid was some kind of war hero or something. Jaden could tell from a mile away that the guy had gotten pretty full of himself. If he would ever see that tamer again it would be too soon.

Back with Rika and the boys she had given them a serious tongue lashing , she had no idea that where all of that anger had came from. Whether it was the long period of personal contact , the frustration of not knowing where they were or the ware and tear of traveling she

didn't know. All she knew now was as the three of them were trudging through the white sand that she wanted to stop that infernal ticking.

The group was coming up on the source of the ticking which turned out to be a old brown clock in the middle of the area on top of a small mound. Examining the object she saw that it's

minute hand was stuck in front of the twelve. Using her finger the tamer was about to set it back into position until there was a loud commotion coming from the distance.

" Hold on! Don't touch that!!" screamed the smaller of the two gear digimon.

Holding up her D-Arc Rika received the data on each of the two digimon.

Clockmon :Rookie level

Haguramon:Champion level

" Why not ?" asked Kazu.

" It will cause a -" the Clockmon was unable to finish his sentence.

The ground began to shake ferociously around them forcing the tamers to the ground The teens immediately began to glance around them frantically for any sign of danger.

"Get ready!" yelled Clockmon but just as the tamers were getting ready to fight for their lives the shacking abruptly stopped.

" Well that wasn't so bad." Kazu stated peeking through both of his fingers.

Unfortunately that was only the beginning the sand below them began to seep toward the further depths of the area , resulting in another earthquake. There was an eruption of white grains that exploded in front of them, raining down a downpour of sand. The detonation resembled a geyser and extended at least one hundred feet into the air.

" Nice call Kazu!!!!!" Rika griped as she protected her face with her forearms.

" Dude this is so not my fault!" the visor boy argued.

" Shut up Kazu! If you to had done what I said we wouldn't be in this mess!"

" I think we have bigger problems than that."

Everyone now had their eyes facing Renamon , who was standing in an offensive position with her tail slightly extended. There was an audible growl coming from the vixen's mouth that would make the mightiest of digimon cower.

" What is it Renamon?"

Rika joined her partner in staring at the deep sink hole that continued to form. She held her d-Arc in her hand ready to battle.

" Something is out of there."

Just as that statement was uttered from her lips , a pair humongous grey wings bursted out from underneath the gravel landscape. The wings were accompanied by two robotic claws attached to a

pair of orange burly arms. It was a large air serpent with it's face incased in a metal mask with its crimson eyes directed at the group.

Raising her D-Arc Rika read off its data, tightening her clutch in the process as the creature targeted his gaze on her partner.

"Gigadramon, an Ultimate special attack, double impact." the ice queen defiantly at her opponent with a card in hand. " Be careful Renamon."

" Dude why is he eyeing, Rika?" Kazu stuttered in urgency.

" He wants her as his tamer."answered Clockmon. " If a digimon absorbs the data of a tamer's digimon it is rumored that they can get access to the real world."

" That's ridiculous. " Renamon stated defiantly. " It takes more than that to get to the real world."

" Wow! You've been to the real world?!" exclaimed Haguramon.

" I have." the vixen replied. " I must protect my tamer."

" You're a way better fighter than him, Renamon. Now walk all over him."

" As you wish."

Renamon charged at the digimon at full force as Gigadramon extended his arm in retaliation. She dodged the attack in mid-air , dashing up his arm slamming him in the face with a vicious kick. Hopping into the air in seconds a surge of pain enveloped the right side of her body and the vixen was launched like a missile through the air.

"Renamon!"

Rika snatched a digivolution card from her holster and swiped it through her D-Arc.

" Digi- modify, digivolution activate!"

At the tone of her voice a bright cobalt light engulfed the vixen transforming her into the nine tailed kitsune Kyubimon. Upon finishing her evolution the fighter emanated a white flame from her body ,slowly letting it grow more and more powerful in shape and form.

The flame tower soon morphed into a dragon as the vixen took to the air.

" Dragon Wheel!"

" Double Impact!"

The two attacks collided in the incandescent ambience in the air resulting in a veil of smoke to spread over the entire battlefield blinding almost all of its spectators. Rika fought through the smoke to find her partner laying in the dirt covered in soot from the resulting recoil from the collision. The digimon was still maintaining her champion form but was knocked unconscious.

"Kyubimon!"

Meanwhile Jaden and Blackwargreymon were standing only a couple of meters away from the site ,watching the battle from the very beginning. Jaden had ordered his partner not to help the tamers for one reason , he had confidence that Rika could handle that thing on her own. She wasn't the type of girl who would want a knight in shining armor to rescue her anyway. For the time that he had known her , Jaden knew that Rika was a resilient person who didn't back

down from a fight. So now all that was left to do was to sit back and wait until she and Renamon tore Gigadramon to pieces.

" How much longer are we going to wait?"

Jaden glanced up his partner sternly as he reached into his pocket pulling out a water bottle. Taking a sip he waited a moment to contemplate his next statement . He had yet to tell his partner his feelings for his friend but he had to say something. " Not much longer. It shouldn't be long now."

" Fine. But there is another who's power surpasses that of Gigadramon's."

The former control spire digimon suddenly tensed , clenching his hands into fists while narrowing his eyes onto the farther ends of their scope. Intensifying his perception of distance , he caught the sight of two figures that he knew were the last individuals he either ,he or his partner, wanted to see at the moment. Growling savagely at the presence of his ultimate opponent , Blackwargreymon's eyes began to flash between their normal yellow and a dark crimson.

" Calm down." Jaden ordered twisting the cap back on his bottle as if the duo were nothing more than a normal occurrence. " We'll fight them soon enough besides Cyberdramon is enough of a time bomb we don't need two."

" You're just going to stand there and let them-"

" No." Jaden added crushing the plastic container in his left hand at the tone his partner. He felt the same way about the legendary tamer and his partner. The two groups had become rivals ever since they first met and nothing had changed. " Once that son of a bitch reveals himself and ' saves the day' that's when we will make our appearance."

A light hearted grin soon stretched across his features and he laughed to himself. " I doubt Rika could take a double amount of surprises."

Back with the other group of tamers , they were venturing through the small temple's corridor and came upon a maze of clay cubes. The team carefully examined one of the cubes and unwittingly climbed into it.

" Do you think this is safe ?" Henry asked the group with a wary gaze as Guilmon and Terriermon jumped around in the small spaced area like little kids. At the moment he said that thegroup was smashed together within the small quadrant and sent flying through a maze of multicolored portals ,separating the team even the more.

That's the end of this chappie. Hoped you liked it. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

I am so glad that I am finally getting some time to write. With all of this preparation for college and taking community college classes as well as regular school classes has worn me out. The revisions in this chapter are important for the plot of my story. If you have already read this chapter the main change is located after Ryo's introduction.

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN DIGIMON. I ONLY OWN MY PLOT LINE AND MY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS JADEN AND ZANE KAZUMA ALONG WITH ASHTON NONAKA.

Queen Jay out.

**Bold -**Song lyrics/ Opening quotes for story

_Italics -_ memories/flashbacks

_**Bold italics **_- dreams

" ..." - speaking

' ...' thoughts

-...- telepathy

**You can observe a lot just by watching.- Yogi Berra**

Chapter 2

" Kyubimon!"

Rika stared in horror as her partner was sent hurtling to the ground , landing with a thunderous slam. Ignoring protests from her friends she dashed out to the middle of the battle field dashing through the smoldering thick smoke created from the impact. Finally finding her partner barricaded in the intense thickness of the smoke , Rika bent down on her knees to get a closer look at her friend's wounds not noticing the flying serpent that was eyeing them through the grey veil in the sky.

"You Ok ?" she asked but before her partner could answer there was an abrupt firing noise that shattered the conversation causing the tamer to gaze above her at a two fire ball missiles heading straight for them. Out of instinct she jumped between the missiles and her partner with her arms outstretched. "NO!!!!"

" What's going on ?" asked a worried Kenta as a loud scream was heard from their end of the battle.

" I don't -"

Just as Kazu was about to reply , a tremendous roar could be heard over head. Peeking through his eyelids there was a cybernetic dragon charging at the air serpent with claws drawn moving at speeds that were incomprehensible. The group could do nothing but stare in awe as the creature effortlessly dodged Gigadramon's attacks countering with the mind numbing assault that was known by all digimon card game players thanks to the legendary tamer Ryo called Desolation Claw.

Rika on the other hand stared on in an intense glare not taking her eyes off of the battle.

The seasoned tamer had trained her eyes to absorb her opponent's aspects ,this didn't just include the digimon but the tamer as well. There was only one card player that she knew who could

control a ravager like Cyberdramon ,but that was impossible. The kid had been missing for almost a year but then again that would explain the mystery behind his disappearance. As if on cue the voice of the individual she was thinking of rang out in a commanding tone.

" That's enough Cyberdramon!"

Darting her eyes over at the source of the command , Rika set her eyes on none other than Ryo Akiyama the alleged digimon king. A deep scowl settled on her features that had only been seen by those she had a true disdain for and Ryo was on the top of her list.

'This is just great.'

Back in the real world the tamers parents were gathered into a large conference room decorated with plain white tables that were reasonably spaced between the group of families allowing them their own space yet they were close enough to one another to interact. Rika's mom and grandma were seated toward the window while the other parents were chatting with one another. Rika's mother was staring off into space while Seiko was slightly gawking at her daughter's strange behavior. The last time she had seen her in this state was when Ashton had left them that fateful day.

"_What do you mean that you have one job left Ashton?!" a younger Rumiko asked in a flustered whisper._

_The two individuals were in a heated debate in one of the inner rooms of their newly purchased apartment in the neighborhood of Okazaki which, resided in Kyoto, was only a couple of minutes away from the port and beach. It was a quaint area with nice schools and away from the hustle of the bigger cities. Also it kept the family safe from some old acquaintances of the Nonaka family that had it in for them for quite some time. _

" _I'm sorry Rumiko but I have to do this and would you keep your voice down." the young man gently pushed his wife into their bedroom as Seiko watched Rika and Jaden who were playing video games in the front room. _

" _You know as well as I do that we can't run away from this type of situation." he explained._

_The young husband was a taller than his wife by a couple of inches , his body structure looked to belong to a seasoned lightweight boxer . With his broad arms accompanied by his dark mesmerizing cobalt eyes and light brown hair it was a wonder that he had not settled down until now. Ashton wore a pair of casual slacks , a vertically striped collared shirt with the tails hanging out and on his wrist was a silver Rolex . In the back loop of his jeans was a 40 mm automatic prepped and ready at a moment's notice. In his eyes one could see that he was determined to get his point across to his wife at any cost. _

" _Why do they want you now they have what they want don't they?" Rumiko asked worriedly. _

" _I thought so too but it seems like they aren't pleased with the way we left things in Kyoto and want me to take up my duty as leader of_ _the ' family'." The young gunman stated with a look of anger that flared in his eyes, clenching his hands into hardened fists. Ashton refused to leave his family but he had no choice in the matter. _

_Rumiko walked up to her husband, wrapping him in her arms lovingly. Ashton in turn hugged his wife in return with a cocky smirk gracing his features. _

" _You're an idiot, you know that ?" Rumiko asked him in a smug tone. _

" _But you still love me none the less." he replied with a chuckle. " I'll be back I promise." _

"_Unfortunately, be safe." _

"_Aren't I always." remarked before kissing her passionately as if he knew that was to be the last time he would hold her. " I love you too." _

_Walking out the bedroom door he was met by a cheerful Rika , who was tugging him by the arm to meet her new friend. Making their way into the front room the parents saw a familiar young boy beside Jaden who appeared to be no older than fourteen. His intense brown eyes widen in shock at the sight of this man that had just walked out in front of him._

_Ashton just smirked brashly at the young boys expression. Taking his wife by the hand in whispered to her that was inaudible to the children. Rumiko stared at her husband in slight skepticism. He nodded and turned his attention back at the young teen that stood in front of the two parents while the two young kids stood staring on at the situation in curiosity. _

_The black haired teenager immediately bowed his head in respect. _

_" It is very good to see you again kid. " Ashton greeted with a smile. " You don't have to bow OK Zane. I know all about you and your family. " _

_By the looks of the scruffy young man, he must have been in a similar position that he was as a young man, roaming the streets at night taking on any fighter that was willing and protecting those that could not protect themselves. Ashton found the act of a person attacking another that was obviously weaker than them dishonest and disgusted at the sight of anyone doing so. From the calluses on his hands , Ashton could tell that he was no stranger to the streets._

_" Yes sir." he said with a flustered retort. " Thank You for watching over my younger brother Mr. and Mrs. Nonaka as well as you Ms. Hanau." _

" _It was not a problem at all." Seiko replied as she smiled kindly to the young visitor. _

" _Are you ready baby bro?" _

" _Awe... can't I stay a little longer?" Jaden whined with a pout. _

" _You know mom wants us home for dinner Jaden. Come on." _

" _OK." _

_Putting down the controller the little boy said goodbye to his friend as he walked up to his brother's side. The family bid the two boys a short farewell as the two youngest among the group _

_yelled at each other for a rematch in their unfinished match on the video game. Once the two boys had left the family settled into their normal routine and ate dinner at the dining table happily._ _Shortly after dinner ,it was soon almost time for sunset. Rumiko and Seiko had retired to the kitchen to wash dishes as Ashton exited the room alone, he felt a tug at his leg. _

" _Daddy! You promised you'd walk me to the park today remember?" Rika shouted ecstatically. _

_The young man looked down at his daughter beaming with pride with a warm smile gracing his features. Patting his daughter on the head in a fatherly demeanor. He picked up his little girl ,wrapping her in his strong arms protectively as she looked up at him expectantly._

" _I'm sorry Rika but daddy has to go out of town for a little while but I'll take you to the park as soon as I get back. I 'll get you that cookie-dough ice cream that you like so much and stay for the sunset. How's that sound?" _

_Rika smiled radiantly at the suggestion but a look of concern soon filled her eyes. _

" _Promise?" _

" _I promise sweet heart. Nothing's going to stop me from being with my little girl." he replied with a hug as the worried mother, with her own mother at her side, looked on in pride from the frame of the kitchen door. She was truly thankful for having this man in her life not knowing that this would be the last time any of them would see him alive._

" Ms. Makino?"

The fashion model shot her head up abruptly , turning her gaze to a young man dressed in a pair of loose fit blue jeans , a white collared shirt , black boots, and a black leather jacket. From the young man's overall body structure she could tell that he was in his early twenties. What stood out most about him were his dark chocolate eyes that glistened in the sunlight with a determination that he had seen only in those individuals that participated in fights.

" Yes." she replied still eyeing the young man with a perpetual glare that rivaled her daughter's if not better. " Who are you?"

" I 'm sorry to intrude but I was wondering if you remembered me. I 'm Jaden's brother Zane. From Okazaki, I was an admirer of Mr. Nonaka." He answered with a respectful bow , allowing for the full length of his brown hair to drape over his shoulders.

" Of course." she stated with a wide eyed shock.

" You've grown up a lot since the last time we saw you." Seiko said with a kind smile. "You can sit with us if you would like."

" Thank you, I guess it's not a surprise that you would be here in this crowd too." he joked as he quickly observed the room with a jovial smile. The young man sat down with the two women looking around the room rather instinctively.

" What are you doing here?" Rumiko asked with a curious gaze.

Zane 's face was soon covered with a devious smile. Resting his hands on the table , the young man's grin only grew wider as the two older women stared on in confusion.

" Well it would seem that your daughter isn't the only one that was itching to get to the digital world."

"Wait are saying that your brother is-"

He nodded.

" Let's just say that the giant pig that attack Shinjuku wasn't the only reason he went."

Unfortunately before the trio could continue their conversation, there was a loud commotion coming from the front of the conference room where a man in a pair of black glasses with blond hair stood in the front of the room while a large white screen stretched over the large wall behind him that was a little over the size of a college black board.

" As you all know I am Yamaki , CEO of Hypnos and one of the leading experts searching for your children."

The man went on , telling information about the digital world and its dynamics. Giving information on the landscaping of the area that the children were currently in. Filling them on as many specifics as he could the CEO held out the floor for any questions. This was when the newest addition to the Tamer family spoke up.

" Do you have any way of showing us where they are ?" Zane asked.

"That's precisely what this screen was built for." Yamaki replied proudly as the lights in the room dimmed while the screen in front of them began to emanate a blue glow. Pressing the small remote in his hand , the leader of Hypnos continued his explanation as the audience looked on in awe.

" We were able to construct a machine that can look through the layers of the digital plane and were able to find by some luck three of your children in a white desert region." He turned on the screen to see a large serpent retreating into the ground as a young girl with a spiked ponytail ,what looked like a fox like digimon walking behind her , toward a small group of teenage boys about her age surrounded by two strange clock - ish what they assumed were digimon..

' Uh oh.' Zane thought as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. ' This won't be good.'

" Sorry about that Cyberdramon can be a little temperamental." the chocolate haired boy stated with a smirk not yet noticing the former ice queen's presence. The two other boys along with the clock like digimon were practically drooling as the guy .

" So we are **finally** being graced by the king himself." the girl retorted with sarcastic venom that oozed all over her statement. A matching neutral glare inhabited her eyes as she walked up to them with a prowess that was identical to any samurai of the Bakumatsu era.(1)

On the other side of this situation the Tamers were oblivious to the fact that they were being watched and were currently observing the spectacle that was playing out in front of them. Kazu and Kenta were lock jawed not wanting to worsen her mood.

" Oh. Hi. I hope that guy didn't give you too much trouble." he stated in friendly demeanor not yet recognizing the tamer's identity. Flashing a charismatic smile the fledgling celebrity card player held out his hand to her but she didn't return the offer. He awkwardly rubbed his hand on his pants leg as the beautiful girl in front of him continued to glare at him. Staring her straight in the eyes a light bulb clicked in his mind and his mouth nearly gaped open at the realization.

"Rika Nonaka."

" I'm flattered you remembered." she replied.

Her voice was eerily calm as she spoke and there was a neutral expression on her face that put the mystery back into her motives. But just as she was about to spit out another retort the digimon known as Cyberdramon began to bear his teeth snarling dripping strands of drool at all corners of its mouth.

"What's wrong Cyberdramon?" Ryo asked urgently grabbing his d-arc from his side. The tamer received only the continued rage of his partner for a reply as the creature's body began to shake violently with anticipation. " It's them, isn't it?"

A grim mist seemed to surround the two as the legendary tamer too had a metamorphosis in demeanor. His stance was more erect with his hands clenched tightly by his sides all the while his teeth began to grind against one another. From Rika's stand point she could even hear an increase in the heaviness of his breathing and see the cloud of anger that cascaded over his once friendly cerulean eyes. Whoever 'them' was it meant bad news for their small group.

That was when the group spotted a dark figure was seen coming down from the sky with precise movements and agility. The mysterious form kicked up a veil of dust over the tamers' eyes forcing them to shield them clumsily. Renamon covered her partner protectively- along with Kazu and Kenta- as they struggled to see through the obscurity. Rika had covered her eyes at the last second with her trademark eyewear and was one of the individuals among the group who had a somewhat clear look of the figure.

The tamers eyes sharpened with curiosity as the dust cleared revealing two figures instead of one. Only a couple of feet in front of her was a towering black digimon covered in body armor with only a short stubble of yellow hair peeking out of the back of its helmet. The creature's golden eyes, however, were focused on the armored dragon Cyberdramon who still ,very reluctantly stayed beside his partner, for the moment.

Beside the black armored tank stood a boy, about a year older than most of the group, wearing a simple pair of loose blue jeans, sneakers, a red workout jacket with its hood and a pair of dark shades guising the figures face. There were two things that peeked Rika's interest, the boy was carrying a black duffle bag over his shoulder that had a black D-arc with a silver ring around the screen that gleamed brightly in the day's light. The second detail was the calluses covering the inside of his right hand that she caught as he placed it over the D-arc as if he had known what she had seen.

' Whoever this guy is he must be some tamer.' Rika had sized him up within a matter of seconds, this guy in front was anything but an amateur. From the look of him the ice queen had confirmed that if this guy was an enemy there would be a hell of a fight on their hands. His digimon partner was a Blackwargreymon and from her own use of the devastating card itself in game play the tomboy knew for a fact that as a real digimon the golden eyed juggernaut could do some major damage.

-Rika?- Renamon gave her partner a quick glance trying to keep her eyes fixed on the strangers in front of them while Kazu and Kenta cowered behind in awe of the armored digimon in front of them.

-Stay on your toes, we don't know what these guys are capable of.-

-Yes but, what about them?- Renamon motioned to Ryo and Cyberdramon who were standing completely still as concrete with their eyes glued on these new individuals.

-We let them be for the time being, looks like these two are the guys Pretty boy was referring to.-

" Long time, Akiyama." The red clad stranger greeted his voice calm yet cold at the same time.

" I wish it were longer." Was the legendary tamer's growled reply his face becoming just as ferocious as his partners.

"Don't worry the feelings mutual but, seeing as there were others here with you I decided to come over to introduce myself." The figure chuckled rather deviously as he walked over to Rika and co. " It would be rude of me not to seeing as I am in the presence of the digimon queen and her companions." The said queen's face turn a tinge of red when her name was mention in such formality.

Kazu took that opportunity to whisper a quick comment to Kenta. Hunching over to his dark haired friend he stated, " Is it me or is this guy hitting on Rika?"

" Yeah and doing a good job of it too." Kenta replied perplexed as he pushed his glasses up into place.

"Who are you?" Rika demanded forcing herself to keep her focus as she crossed her arms defiantly. The tamer met the stranger half way, putting her best glare to work attempting to cover up the uneasiness she felt.

"Ka-"

The hooded boy was cut off when a loud shrill echoed through the sky like thunder. Jerking his head up to the source of the cry, across the horizon was an entire army of Gigadramon and Megadramon.

"Looks like our introductions will have to wait."


End file.
